Whats Really on the inside
by eligolds445
Summary: When people pass my house I wonder what they think probably nice house gotta be nice people but they dont know what goes on in the inside they dont know my dad died 4 years ago they dont know my mom is an alcoholic and abusive. FAXNESS NO WINGS Rated T for swearing and future events that may happen
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

I was in school last period talking to Fang to see if I could go over his house for a little bit just so I didnt have to go home for a little bit. Home. To me that means Fangs house 4 years ago my dad died and along with him my real "mom" did to. Dont get me wrong I still have a mom but she is an abusive acholic bitch. I must of spaced out because the next minute I ran into Dylan the guy who wont get the hint that I dont want to go out with him.

"Hey Max sorry i didn't see you there. So... do you want to go out to a movie Friday?" He's still not getting the hint god what do I got to do to make him relaize I only like Fang. I heard Fang make a low growl as if to say that if he hurt me he would take out his organs. did i tell you that Fang is a little protective of me. No? Well now you know.

"Sorry Dylan im going over to Fang's house that day and sleeping over the whole weekend maybe some other time." I said totally lieing about the next time because I know i'm just gonna make up another excuse that time to. He needs to get it through his head that I dont like him that way nor will I ever!

"So about you sleeping over the whole weekend wanna actually do that so Dylan dosent see you around town and think you lied to him?" Before you say anything Fang and I have been having sleepovers scince we were about 3 and to anserw your question I know your secretly asking, yes we sleep in the same bed and theres only a rare times i wake up and he is holding me but I dont care i like it.

"Yeah sure and is it ok if i sleep over today to?" I ask because I just dont want to go home. He nods my head and i pull out my phone and call my Mom and sure enough she anserws screaming and asking where I am.

"MOM CALM DOWN I'M SLEEPING OVER FANGS HOUSE FOR TODAY AND THE WHOLE WEEKEND! i'm coming home to get a bag of clothes then im going to Fangs house ." Thats the most i've ever said to anyone scienc my dad died the only person I talk to the most is Fang and he knows why I dont talk much...well he knows half of why and thats the only part I want to ever tell him and thats that my dad died and I really dont trust people that much.

"Ok fine but while your out im gonna have some guy friends over and go out and do some stuff..." I amiditly knew what she was talking aboout and started to throw up in my mind but pushed it back.

"EWWWWW MOM IM COMING HOME TO GET MY STUFF BYE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Fang gave me a look with one of his eyebrows up. I hung up the phone told him what my mom said he gave me a disgusted face I gave him the 'I know right' look. Your probably wondering how me and Fang get along so well without ripping eachothers heads off well thats because we know everything about eachother the only thing he dosent know about me is that my mom is abusive and I feel bad that I dont tell him this when I know he tell's me everything but I think. No not think KNOW that if I tell him he would be disgusted and leave. We got to my house and my so called 'Mom' car is gone already so I just ran in not even looking in the kitchen knowing that if I did I would see tons of broken wine glasses and empty beer cans and I can't handel it not today it would be to much I was already on the brink of crying because I couldn't tell my best friend in the world and my crush that my mom would come home drunk with another man and when he would leave beat me till I passed out. I didn't know I was crying till I heard Fang run over hold me

"It's ok whatever it is I will take care of it. Please don't cry Maxie it makes me sad to see you upset when you cry." Fang said in the most affectionate voice. This just made me cry harder he dosent know that this is something he can't fix. No one can. I prayed he wouldn't ask whats wrong so I wouldn't have to make up some lie but just my luck he asks.

"Maxie whats wrong your making me sad and you know its not easy to make me sad so please tell me so I can beat the shit out of them for hurting my Maxie." Did he just say his Maxie whatever i'll just let it slip like I never heard it. Should I tell him if I do there's a chance he'll leave me. Did I mention that there is a voice in my head that tells me what to do well it drives me insane but right then I didn't care. The voice spoke up _Max... just tell him you see how upset he is when you cry he won't leave you if anything he will try to help you through this if you keep bottiling this up you'll end up like Clare cutting yourself to death is that what you want?_

The voice had a point. Clare was my younger sister I tried to help her from herself but by the time I found out she cut she was to the bottom and didn't care what I thought anymore. Now at the memory of Clare I started to cry harder. I decided I would tell him.

"Fang the thing that's wrong is that...My mom is an alcoholic scince my dad died four years ago... And ever scince then she has been coming home with a diffrent man everynight and when he leaves she'll come in my room blame me for my fathers death and beat me till I pass out.. I'll wake up with brusies on my stomach and back everywhere...And the reason I hadn't told you is because i'm always afraid that if it told you you would leave like everyone else in my life." I showed him all the brusies my mom gave me and looked at him expecting him to jump to his feet and run the farthest he could get from my house but he didn't. He looked at my brusies in a mix of anger and sadness and a look I can't regonize it was one that i hadn't seen in a while. He walked over to me grabbed my face in his hands and said "I would never leave you never not even if the world was ending and I was the only one that could save it I wouln't leave your side." He said this and i could fell the love in his voice I haven't heard that kind of voice scienc my dad died. He kissed me full on the lips and I was happy that he felt the same way as i did about him. I kissed him back when he pulled away he said the words I thought I would never hear again "I love you, and I will help you through this also will you be my girlfried?" I was suprised at the last question but I was happy about i've been holding my fellings in long enough

"I love you too and ok thanks for the help that you will bring and YES I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I smiled after I said girlfriend he was finally MY Fang and I was finally HIS Max I was finally happy. He kissed me this time it was filled with passion and love. I kissed back with equal amount of passion and love for him when we were done he ran to my dresser got a suit case and put all my clothes my laptop pictures of us hugging and getting ready for the dances, All the pics of us and one of my dad and me. I must of had a confused face on because he looked at me with his cute little smirk and said

"Your my girlfriend and I won't let you live in a house where you get beaten 'till you pass out that wouldn't be protecting you would it?" he said and came over and grabbed me by the waist and I put my hands around his neck we started swaying back and forth I pretended to be thinking and said "No it wouldn't be but where am I gonna live then?" I said really confused and out of it.

"Oh well not with me maybe i'll just drop you off at a corn filed and leave you there where do you think your gonna live with me dummie." He said the first part full of sarcasm and I noded and called my mom to tell her I was moving in with Fang surprisingly she was ok about me living with him and excited I mean I know I dont consider her my mom but it still hurt that she wouldn't care but i shoke it off. Fang called his mom i'll tell you his part of the convo.

~~~~~~~~~FANGS COVO WITH MOM ON PHONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey mom is it ok if Max moves in?" That most of been a surprise but she proably said why because he told her mom my darkest secret

"Because her mom is abusive and an alcohlic it gets so bad that she passes out and I really dont want her to live here Please mom you wont have to pay for anything we'll share the bed and I have and extra dresser she can use that." WOW thats the most I have ever heard him say and his mom said YES! he said his thanks and kissed me again I was surprised but went with it I was to happy to object then we setted off on our way to his house.

A/N

That was the longest I have ever written Im really proud of it and what do you think is next... if you said eatting nochoes your stupid but have a good taste in chips but anywho no it is the... DISCLAMIER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLARE GIRL I MADE UP THE NAME IN MY HEAD SORRY IF YOU HAVE THE NAME CLARE JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A PRETTY NAME SO I USED IT! XDD


	2. Settleing in

MAX POV

On the way to Fangs house we would see an occasional slut and she would come all over Fang then he would turn to me smirk and we would start makeing out to get the slut away. We finally got to Fang's house and his mom ran up to me and huged me exactly what I didn't pitty.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that and i'm happy to have you live with us I could use another girl!" Fang's mom said with a motherly smile. She was as close of a mother that I had.

"Thanks and it's ok I dealt with it I know i shouldn't of kept it in but I was always scard that they would all leave out of my life and give up on me." I said sniffleing she gave me a papper towel so I could blow my nose and gave me a hug and told Fang to go help me get setteled in. I sang a song i've been working on for a while and finally got done surprisingly Fang sang it with me.

(This song is City of sin by Escape The Fate)

Come on, come on  
Shake your money maker  
Take, take your time  
Do it right tonight

Double down, another round  
Everybody wears a crown  
Place his face on my face  
Send it into outer space

City of sin yeah, we just can't deny it  
City of sin yeah, we just cannot fight it  
City of sin, raise a glass and lets toast to it  
We're singing, welcome to the city of sin

Sin, sin, sin  
City of sin  
Sin, sin, sin, sin  
City of sin

Come on, come on  
Meet me on the top floor  
You know you wanna, you know you wanna  
So dangerous but I thirst for more  
You know I want it, you know I want it

Double down, jump around  
Everybody wears a crown  
Place his face on my face  
Send it into outer space

City of sin yeah, we just can't deny it  
City of sin yeah, we just cannot fight it  
City of sin, raise a glass and lets toast to it  
We're singing, welcome to the city of sin

Sin, sin, sin  
City of sin  
Sin, sin, sin, sin  
City of sin

City of sin yeah, we just can't deny it  
City of sin yeah, we just cannot fight it  
City of sin, raise a glass and lets toast to it  
We're singing, welcome to the city of sin

Sin, sin  
Welcome to the city of sin  
Sin, sin  
City of sin

Once we got done singing he gave me the sweetest smile that I swear could make your heart melt

"Your really a good song writter and singer we should start a band and my brother Iggy is good at drums and Gazzy is his little pyro friend he could be the bass! I could be the electric guitar we could be the most awesome band ever!" He said a little over excited and god did he say alot in that sentence he is starting to sound like Nudge. Did tell you about Nudge she is our school friend she LOVES fashion it's like she lives for it she pret wty much does! Iggy I have known scienc I was 4 same as Fang. Iggy and Gazzy love making Bombs it's like their girlfriend who knows maybe it is haha. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes you could fall into.

"Maxie are you ok I mean with living with me and Iggy you don't have to." Fang asked as if I would live with my abusive and acholic 'Mom' so I used my best defence mechanism...sarcasm

"Yes Fang i'm just gonna go back to my mother that wants to kill me and throw me in a dumpster... I want to live here Fang I feel safe here with you. Your the only person in my life that will protect me." I said in my sweet voice I laid on the bed he crawled ontop of me and kissed me then he got off and I put my head on his cheast. This is the only loving I ever get and I love every minute of it. Iggy knocked on the door that was open so i'm pretty sure he saw Fang ontop of me. **(A/N Iggy Is NOT blind in this!)**

"Wow Fang dating for one day and your already ontop of her wow you dirty boy!" Iggy said in the best sarcastic voice he could muster without laughing his butt off. Me and Fang rolled our eyes at him in a 'whatever Ig's your just jealous' kindof way.

"Ig's wanna be in the band me and Fang have I already got a song thought up you could be the drummer." I asked Fang got the THANK YOU SO MUCH! face on.

"Sure can I hear that song you got up so I can figure out a beat for it?" I swear Iggy is the typical drummer kid he is a outcast like me and Fang he dosen't get along well with any of the populars just typical.

"Sure." I said and sang the song me and Fang sung eariler Iggy was patting his leg trying to make up a beat and he finally got it and Fang joined in on the guitar now we just needed Gazzy to learn the bass and we got our first big hit!

A/N

I DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! I would like to thank . .skyler for being my first Review any ideas then tell me in the Review!


	3. Care free fun loving

MAX POV

Its the first weekend of me living with my new boyfriend Fang and let me tell you it's great sometimes we go out and meet with our friends there was the occasional mom walk in on us making out and surprisingly she was ok with me and Fang sharing a room even though she knows we're dating! Right know we were sitting in his-I mean OUR room watching "Degrassi:Showdown" I was obssesded with this show Fang still dosen't know what I see in Eli.

"What do you see in him he is a hearse driving weirdo!" Fang said in his 'seriously that is the grossest thing i've heard' voice. Well if he dosent know what I see in Eli he dosen't see what I see in him he and Eli are basically the same thing except Fang dosen't drive a hearse.

"HE IS JUST LIKE YOU!" right when I said this the preview for "The posseison" came on and I hate scary movies! At the end of the preview there is a part that the girl looks in her mouth to see fingers pop out of her tounge. That scared the DEATH out of me I coward into Fangs chest scared he just laughed but strocked my hair.

"Can I change the channel to fuse it has our song on it?! I begged

"why not!" Then my favorite side of Fang came out the carefree fun loving kid that didn't cared what happened as long as he had his friends and/or girlfriend. I missed that Fang for a while. I changed it to fuse and just like I predicted our song was playing, Fang got up and held out his had the universal sighn of 'Do you want to dance'

(There song is "Girl all the bad guys want" by bowling for soup)

8 O'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks  
All the wind blows and the Angels sing  
But she doesn't notice me

'Cause she's watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me then you'd be screaming  
Someone shoot me as I fail miserably  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the godsmack and I like agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she'll never notice me

'Cause she's watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes  
She likes 'em with a mustache  
Race track, season pass  
Drivin' in a transam  
Does a mullet make a man

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me then you'd be screaming  
Someone shoot me as I fail miserably  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I want to be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped

It's like a bad movie  
She's looking through me  
If you were me then you'd be screaming  
Someone shoot me as I fail miserably  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

After we were done dancing I got an idea for a song for the dance i bolted to a piece of paper and started scribling down the lyrics.

Fang looked at me weird like 'What the fuck was that about!? I just waved him towards me so he could read the song I just wrote down.

"I'll get the band here then we can go into the recording room (A/N I dont really know what its called) I gave him a little nod and he went to the kitchen to call everyone over. This time Iggy had to bring his little sister Angel she was really sweet espically when she saw me hmm wonder what thats about no one but Fang is THAT sweet to me... Oh well i'll let it slide she is a little kid.

"Ok guys I actually have Two songs that I wrote over the time I have lived here!" I said excited and handed everyone there paper Iggy and Fang had little parts in the song we're they had to sing a little part of it

("The kill" 30 seconds to mars)

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
{ From:  .  }  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside

Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break?  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me

By the end of that song I had a coupl of stray tears because that song was really about my dad before he died I was trying to be some one else and only after he died did I realize who I was

"Really good guys we got the beat the rythem and Fang, Iggy really good with the back up!" I tried to cover up the unshed tears but of course Fang can read me like a book and said

"Ok guys really good lets take five before the next song." I wonder how he says everything with that emotionless mask on the only time he dosen't use that mask is when he talks to me.

"Hey whats wrong and dont say nothing I can see the tears in your eyes there is a perk to not showing alot of emotion and that is being able to see other peoples emotions without even trying." Then he just gave me hug.

"That song reminded me to much of my dad and how he died." I said then curiousity got the best of me. "How do you say almost everything with an emotionless mask!?" he just smirked and walked away.

"Ok guys next song!" I handed them more papers

(Numb by linkin park)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

That was where I broke down in tears.

A/N HAHAHAHAHA CLIFIE I DONT OWN MR OR THE SONGS! I JUST GOT NEVERMORE TODAY IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA GO READ IT NOW YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

A/N

HEY Sorry about how i said Dance instead of BAND in the last chapter im a little stupid today i woke up late and am in kindof a hurry!


	5. dont break down on me

Fangs pov

She was singing, she was fine then she ran out of the room crying I being the good boyfriend I was I put my guitar down muttered a sorry and ran after her I saw the looks on there faces it was a mix of confusion, sadness, and questions she has to answer not me.

"Max, MAX, MAXIE wait!" she fell to the ground crying I ran up to her and held her in my arms. The whole gang followed me they stood there in confusion and sadness for Max. I felt bad for her no one knew what she was going through no one could relate to what it felt like to have your own mother hurt you like hers did, her mom chose guys over her.

"Everyone hates me, my mom hates me, my dad im pretty sure hated me when he died, everyone at school hates me I act like it doesn't hurt but it does." She finally choked out I took her head in my heads and said the most and sweetest words I've heard myself say to any girl.

"Maxie no one hates you I don't hate you I love you, everyone standing in front of you is worried and wants you to be happy they love you to, your mom is just dazed by the alcohol to realize what she is doing to you I swear this will all get better, as for your dad I know he loved you very much. Your dad and me used to talk he could tell I liked you science we were 12 me and him would talk he would say 'if you and my daughter ever get together take care of her she doesn't need a boy breaking her heart.'" She looked up at me and smiled her smile and we sat there kissing for the next minute and a half when we pulled apart we were both gasping for air then Angel suddenly said

"What were they doing with there lips" she was the cutest little kid I've ever seen. We all laughed and she blushed. Then max did the unthinkable

A/NCLIFFFE!


	6. Max tells them?

Fangs POV

Max did the unthink able. For Max anyways not for the other girls but I could tell why she did it. Do you know yet. No wow your stupid. To tell them without them causing a big scene and pittying her. she looked at me and said "I think we should go to the...mall." she said shuddering of the awfull name of where all the girly-girls spend there free time. Max threw me her keys to her car which was way more my style then hers but I gladly took them and we are off the the long drive to the mall. At one point Max's and mines favorite song by "Blood on the dance floor" came on and Max with her fast reflexs blasted it and me and her started screaming it at the top of our lungs all the others looked at us like we were crazy and covered there ears from the awesomeness.

(This song is called "you done goffed" by Blood on the dance floor.)

"With everything going on in this world  
All the people with hate in their hearts and minds...  
And still the focal point is the lies about me  
You've been blessed by fucking with someone  
Who doesn't give a fuck what you say  
But here's my message, hear me out,  
I'm only saying this once."

I don't give a shit  
about your insecurities  
your attempts to get my attention doesn't bother me  
but when you crossed that line  
and dragged my name through the dirt  
believe me girl  
you're gonna feel all my hurt  
I work hard for the things that are in my hands  
my fans are what I love for,  
It's my promised land  
you seem to think  
that the scene you've made  
will somehow  
some way  
cause me so much pain

I don't think you understand  
all your lies and shenanigans  
won't make me give a damn  
it's all just a fucking scam

So I'll keep on livin and keep on givin  
we got one life to live  
I won't be stopped with your fibbin

(CHORUS)

Everything You Said  
It Was A Lie  
We Watched As The World  
Watched You Cried

Everything You Did  
Was For The Fame  
What You Have Now  
Is A World Of pain

yeahhhhhh  
Verse 2:

Hate,rage,lies, I'm done with it  
I've let you fill my head with this shit  
all because I'm living my dreams  
and i never was taught to quit  
i always swung back,  
i never took the first hit  
all the accusations,  
and no truth to admit  
I've changed how people think,  
I'm not the only misfit  
posting,blogging,hating with no reason to submit  
Regardless of what you've read,  
I've got no crime to commit  
YOUR FICTION TRASH TALKING  
IS DONE OUT OF HATE  
but I'm about to murder it all,  
I'm about to eradicate  
look at me,  
I'm beautiful,  
not a suspect of rape  
don't you know,I'm fucking boss?  
read the fucking nameplate  
your just a pawn of stupidity  
you are a living mistake  
I'm the king of the chessboard,so mother fucker,CHECKMATE  
I am WRITING THIS FOR ANYONE WHO CAN RELATE

whose ever been hurt by the things that people say  
I stand strong i don't let anything get in my way  
I'm not going anywhere  
maybe you'll see that one day  
if i don't have anything,  
and I'm left with nothing,  
at least i still have my faith  
That's all I need to embrace

(CHORUS)

Everything You Said  
It Was A Lie  
We Watched As The World  
Watched You Cried

Everything You Did  
Was For The Fame  
What You Have Now  
Is A World Of pain

yeahhhhhh

verse 3:

I won't be your prey  
your wooden puppet on a string  
you think your clever,  
boldfaced lies control everything  
you can call me fake  
call me sick,  
call me a nazi  
I'll blow down your little house and cripple your posse  
your victim I am not  
I am a tiger  
don't mess with me  
I got the love of my fans AN MY FAMILY  
they're the reason I am  
they always cover my back  
they'll annihilate your ass  
when I'm under attack  
this darkness I feel won't turn into a suicide  
all your hate will push me right over to the golden side  
and I'd love to think that when you talk to your shrink  
he points out your the reason that your life stinks  
and you're the cause for all this motherfucking bullshit  
regret meeting me as your last dying wish  
my name  
and reputation won't be  
the target of a slut  
I'll be on top of the world  
and you'll be cutting yourself fucked

(CHORUS)

Everything You Said  
It Was A Lie  
We Watched As The World  
Watched You Cried

Everything You Did  
Was For The Fame  
What You Have Now  
Is A World Of shame

yeahhhhhh

"When you're standing in the rain  
And it's getting dark  
It seems like the whole world is trying to bring you down  
Remember  
one love  
one heart  
BOTDF."

After that song was over and I turned down the radio everyone was like "FINALLY." or "YES I CAN HEAR AGAIN." All me and Max did was laugh. How can they not like BOTDF me and Max know that Iggy like them but pretends to hate them for Ella.

_Flashback:_

_Me and max were making out on our bed when we heard Iggy come to the door I put my hand on Max's mouth and dragged her to the closet the whole idea was that we were going to see what Iggy does when were not here. Iggy came in with his earbuds in his ear he was changing the song when all of a sudden you hear him singing a Blood on the dance floor song. Max couldnt help but giggle Iggy could hear her and came running towards the closet he ripped open the doors she laughed uncontrollabley I smiled at this. _

_"PLEASE DONT TELL ELLA SHE WOULD KILL ME!" _

_end of flashback._

We were at the mall and she looked at me like 'they are going to kill me with fashion please HELP ME' I smirked my 'you did this now deal with it' smirk. Ella and Nudge sqealled super loud probably for all of Califorina to hear. Me and Max rolled our eyes and smiled, yes they are annoying but you gotta love them.

"Hey guys can we get a coffe first I need cafine and I need to tell you guys sometihing." Max said a little nervouse but I came over and put my arm around her waist and she smiled up at me.

They all looked confused but agreed we headed to get our coffe. We were sitting at the table and everyone was waiting for her to tell them what she needed to tell them. She looked like she was about to puke so i took her hand under the table.

"Okay so the thing im going to tell you is really important its the reason I broke down on you guys its the reason i've been sorta out of it lately. Ok so here we go." She was stalling anyone could see it. "So you guys now how my dad died a long time ago. well every science then my Mom if you want to call her that...has been coming home at diffrent hours of the night with diffrent men and she will do..stuff with them and then when they leave she will get super drunk and beat me 'till I pass out." By now she had tears streaming down her face and she was burying it into my shirt everyone was shocked but came over to her and gave her alot of hugs and ressuaring comments she just smiled and said thanks. I want to kill her mother right now. Just when I thought that the person that loved my Max came in Dylan "Hey Max." Dylan came up to her Me and max stood up I put my arm arond her waist protectively as I always do when other boys look at her. I gave her the 'lets make out to make him leave' smirk and she gladly leaned in and kissed me what I wasn't expecting was for Dylan to do what he did next.

**A/N HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE WRITTERS BLOCk SUCKS!**

**Fang:NOOO DONT CUT IT OFF THERE I WANT TO SEE WHAT DYLIE BOY DID!**

**Me:well your just going to have to wait till the next chapter no shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Fang:Fine pushy much my friend if you want to call her that does not own MR or The songs!**


	7. What Dylan did

Max's POV

I had just told the band why I have those break downs and it felt really good to have it off my chest and realize that they wouldn't leave me. I was crying into Fangs shirt when I heard a familar voice that I wished I didn't hear. Fang stood up along with me "Hey Max" Dlyan said as if he didn't know that I had been crying. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist I just noticed that he used to do that before we even were dating. He gave me THAT smirk the one that said he wanted to kiss I happily did so. But what everyone wasn't expecting for Dlyan to tear Fang away from me and punch him in the nose! For Fang that meant WAR! He tackeled Dlyan to the floor and gave punch after punch after punch I was just standing there shocked i've never saw Fang act that way before sure when someone insulted me but never THIS bad! Iggy Tore Fang from Dylan and I stood between them Dylan looked at me with a disgusted face.

"How could you go out with Emo dude over me the most popular guy in school!" Dylan sounded like he was a little seven year old girl about to throw up. Thats how sqeacky his voice got when he was angry. Fang was about to jump at him when he said emo dude but Iggy got him in a restraint he learned at Bossy's school he went there to be a guard. "Ok Dylan 3 things. 1 I LOVE FANG NOT YOU YOU COULD GO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE 2 FANG IS BETTER THEN YOU WILL EVER BE HE IS NOT EMO HE LIKED THE COLOR BLACK OHHHH THATS SOOOO BAD AND 3 YOUR A FAKE STOOK UP SELF ABSORBED RICH BOY I'M SURPRISED YOU EVEN HAVE FRIENDS! THEY PROBABLY ONLY LIKE YOU FOR YOUR MONEY ASS HOLE!" I screamed pushing him back with every word I said he ended up falling to the floor. Fang and the band were staring at me by now. Dylan ran out of there soooo fast it was unbeliveable! Everyone was screaming YEAH MAX! I blushed and we went back to the Bands practice place.

~~~~~BANDS PRACTICE PLACE~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang wanted to sing for once which I found really weird but whatever just gonna go along with it he said he wanted to sing a few songs so i'm just gonna go with it.

"The first song im gonna sing is dedicated to the one I love...Max." He said into the mic and then he looked at me.

(This song is called Five minutes to midnight by Boys Like Girls.)\

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
'Cause oh, oh, oh, I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door

You know you wanna just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
And sing it, oh, oh  
Yeah, all we need, so here we go

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

We could pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
'Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh, oh, all I care, I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

You know you wanna just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
And sing it, oh, oh  
Yeah, all we need, so here we go

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party, go and kiss and tell?  
'Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Turn it up, it's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up, turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

That song made me happy he really cared about me!

"The next song is dedicated to the whole band we should be named 'the Flock'"

(The great escape by Boys like Girls)

Paper bags and plastic hearts

All our belongings in shopping carts

It's goodbye

But we got one more night

Let's get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

'We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

But we'll cry

We won't give up the fight

We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs

And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young

And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

'Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time

The hours that were left behind

The answers that we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They won't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

'Cause we are finally free tonight

"I LOVE THAT SONG FANG!" I yelled and I laughed I knew he wrote it and I loved it

"Thanks Max, The next song is Dedicated to You."

(Hero/Heroine By Boys like Girls)

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

~~~~~~~~~THE END...OF THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N ****Hey guys! LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! **

**me: fang...you there...**

**fang: YES! what do you want!**

**me: a kiss!?**

**fang: hell to the no im just gonna do the disclaimer and get out**

**me: FINE!*pouts***

**fang: She dosent own MR OR THE SONGS!**


End file.
